The present invention relates generally to the field of web page management, and more particularly to web page accessibility testing.
Accessibility is a large portion of enterprise-grade software product testing. Companies spend vast resources on developing products and ensuring that those products meet current accessibility guidelines. Ensuring that products meet current accessibility guidelines requires an extensive amount of testing.